


Bite

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Sometimes the things you're really into come to light completely by accident.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> it should probably just be assumed that all of my entries for this are set in some weird semi-au where none of the bad shit happens and noct and prom are just living together in an apartment-- except day 3 lmao

"Oh my god, at least let me save-"

Noct's sentence was swallowed by another kiss as his boyfriend leaned in further, shifting up onto his knees. The movement pushed Noctis down onto his back, his head ending up resting against the arm of the couch. Prompto's controller clattered to the floor and they both stopped, attention snapping to the source of the noise- the blond snorted a giggle and shook his head, returning to the kiss.

He moved to kneel over his partner clumsily, knees either side of him; it was a little tight a fit, making sure his outer knee didn't slip off the edge of the cushion, but Noct's narrow hips helped. Prom didn't settle down on him, though- he just leaned in, following the kiss until his boyfriend's head hit the arm of the couch. Now he could bring his arms up, rest his elbows on the arm of the couch as well, and just _keep kissing_.

Or at least, keep kissing until he felt Noct's hands on the move. One slid up around his waist to rest on his back, while the other moved down and fumbling with the button on his jeans. The man's hand felt cool against the warm skin on his belly, and even cooler as he shoved his hand down into the blond's boxers-

Prompto pulled his head back with a start as _cold_ fingertips found his clit, clumsily pressing and rubbing as Noctis tried to find exactly _where_ to put his fingers. Looking up, he found his boyfriend scowling (pouting) down at him, and grinned sheepily.

"Man, your hands are _freezing!_ Fuck you-"

"What were you expecting, Prom?" Slipping his hand in a little further, his fingers felt the wet warmth of his partner's folds and Prompto gasped, bucking his hips a little. "My hands've been on the controller all day." He laughed as Prom huffed above him, shifting around a bit to get his legs as wide as he could without slipping off the couch. "I'm sure you'll warm my hand up in _no time._ Relax."

He didn't respond this time, instead choosing to simply lower himself down to bury his head into one side of Noctis' neck, the arm on the opposite side moving down to slip underneath. Prom's other hand was bent back to grasp tight at his own hair- Noct couldn't _see_ that, of course, but he _knew_. Little whimpers and curses were mumbled into tan skin as he worked his fingers, hand finally deep enough into the blond's boxers to have the heel of his thumb up against his clit instead. That was easier for both of them- that way Prompto could just grind against his hand however he liked, and Noct didn't have to worry about fucking around and potentially rubbing somewhere the wrong way. (Also, hand cramp. That was a common problem too.)

The pair of them moved like that for a while, Prom rocking his hips and making soft, little noises, and Noct rubbing and pressing deeper with his fingers-

Noctis must have hit something _right_ just then, because the blond jerked his hips and gasped; instead of crying out like he usually would, he sunk his teeth into the patch of skin just above Noct's shoulder and latched on tight. Turned out _Noct_ was the one making the noise instead- he groaned quietly and arched his back up a little, curling his fingers and earning Prompto's teeth pressing just a little tighter into the bite.

When he heard the noise, Prom finally seemed to notice what he'd been doing and let go, leaving his boyfriend's neck with bright red teeth indents, covered in spit. "Shit, shit, sorry dude," he began to stammer, shifting the arm still braced on the arm of the couch to wipe the spit away with his palm. Noct winced a little as the bite was touched, but his face was burning bright red. He shook his head.

"Man, what are you _apologising_ for?" he asked, and Prom blinked, brows knitting together as he searched the man's face.

"Uh, for _biting_ you?"

Noctis shook his head again, that sheepish grin creeping back onto his face. His smiles weren't as big or bright as other people's, but that just made them all the more special to see, in Prompto's opinion. He swallowed thickly, and cleared his throat to stall as he tried choosing his next words carefully. "Nah dude, it's cool. You could- uh, would you mind, like... trying it again? In like... the same place?"

Cocking his head to the side, Prom didn't answer, but obediently leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to where he'd bitten, before latching on again. He didn't bite down _nearly_ as hard as before, but that didn't seem to matter because he could feel his boyfriend stiffen below him, and the fingers inside him (that, to be honest, he hadn't realised had stopped moving) jerked again; it made him bite down again and Noct almost moaned a little louder in response, before biting the inside of his cheek to stop it.

"Yeah... yeah, that's good," he mumbled, stretching his fingers out as far as he could and smiling as he felt his partner's thighs began to shake. His wrist was getting sore but he wasn't going to stop now- that would've just been plain _rude._ It didn't take long for the blond to start rutting against his hand in earnest, breathing hard through his nose as he did his best to keep his teeth in his lover's neck. Once or twice he lost his grip and bit down again a little lower, with the last bite practically ending on the man's shoulder. Noctis wasn't complaining- the jolts of pain from the bites were running straight down his spine in a way he hadn't even considered they might have.

He actually got a bit lost in it- he was brought back when he felt Prom bite down higher on his neck again, _hard,_ when he came. The noise he let out was muffled by it, but he refused to let go until the pulsing around Noctis' fingers stopped. His orgasm was short and a bit lacklustre, really, but he was panting lightly when he did finally release his boyfriend's neck. It was a mess; spit smeared across his olive skin, with four bright red bite marks glistening under it.

"Oh my god, move your hand, move your hand," Prom uttered, biting his lip a little as the man withdrew his hand entirely, only to (gently) flop down on top of him as soon as his arm was clear. Resting both hands on the blond's back, Noct reached forward a little to press a kiss to Prompto's forehead as he got his breath back. "Sorry about the spi- _did you just wipe that on me?_ "

Noct snorted as he laughed and Prom huffed again, pushing himself up a little to try and glower at him. It was hard to try and look mad when his boyfriend's laughter was so _perfect_. Including the snorting. "We can call it even-"

"This is nothing like spit, you asshole. Oh my god, I can't believe you."

"Just chuck it in the wash with your boxers," the man below him said, leaning up to press another kiss to his forehead. Prompto stuck his tongue out, before reaching up to wipe away the spit on Noct's neck as he settled back down against the couch. "It's _yours,_ anyway."

"You're such a dickhead." He noticed the wince again and he pursed his lips with concern. "Did I get a little... carried away?"

Noct shrugged, and the both moved to sit up. Prom settled down in the man's lap as he did his jeans back up, while Noct reached up to rub at the marks. They were already beginning to bruise purple, and though it didn't sting anymore, it fucking _ached._ "Maybe a little, but don't worry about it, dude." He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend proper, looping his arms around his waist and smiling into it as he felt arms lay around his shoulders. "It felt good. I. Liked it."

"I can tell. I can feel you tenting." Prompto was laughing now, watching the red darken on Noctis' face. He kissed him again. "I am _not_ fucking on the couch, though."


End file.
